Anthony "Tony" Stark
Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark, simply known as Tony Stark, and also known as the famous Super-Hero named Iron Man, is a character that appears in the Iron Man trilogy films and in The Avengers movie. He was portrayed by actor Robert Downey, Jr., and is based on the character of the same name in the comics. He is a billionaire, genius, former playboy, and philanthropist. He is well-known as Iron Man, owns Stark Industries, is its CEO, lives in his house in Malibu, and was one of the founding and lead members of The Avengers. Appearance Tony is a middle-aged man of average height. He is an American, has Caucasian skin, and brown eyes. He has black hair, which is mostly kept in a rough-edged manner on some occasions, most especially when he works. He is very well groomed when it comes to special occasions, and he usually wears either very formal or simple clothing in a way that matches his wealth. Tony has a mustache that runs all the way down to his cheeks, then straight to his chin making an enclosed form, with a small goatee as well on his upper chin. In the films, Tony has been seen wearing many types of clothing. One as such can be his famous Black Sabbath shirt, which is a black shirt with the name of the famous old band called the Black Sabbath, which is a band in the Real World. Other clothing he wore, was a black tuxedo, a white tuxedo, and other clothing. Special Suits In Iron Man 3, Tony makes a special type of shirt to go with the all the new suits that he has created. It is presumed to be made out of drifit, and other strong materials, as it could withstand heat and blasts and was very durable as seen in the movie. This shirt, was mainly colored dark blue, with grey on the sleeves and the collar portion of the shirt. As seen in the film, it was thin enough to allow the light of his Vibraniun Arc Reactor to pass through, allowing it to be connected to his armor more easily. So far, this clothing has been the signature clothing for Tony, and has been the best one yet seen as far as the films goes. History As a billionaire and a former playboy, Tony has a very high profile regarding his personal life. Tony owns fourteen cars, most of which are sports and old fashioned types. He also has two unnamed bikes, and also lives in his large mansion in Malibu, California, which is commonly referred to as the Malibu Mansion. Tony owns a company called Stark Industries, directly inherited from his father. Stark was one of the world's most powerful men following the deaths of his parents and enjoyed the playboy lifestyle for many years until he was kidnapped by the Ten Rings in Afghanistan, while demonstrating a fleet of Jericho missiles. With his life on the line, Stark created an armored suit which he used to escape his captors. Upon returning home, he utilized several more armors to use against terrorists, as well as Obadiah Stane who turned against Stark. Stark enjoyed the fame that came with his new secret identity and decided to share it with the world, publicly revealing himself as Iron Man. Fresh off from defeating enemies all over the world, Stark found himself dying due to his own Arc Reactor poisoning his body, all while he was challenged by Ivan Vanko who attempted to destroy his legacy. Due to their assistance in both these battles, Stark reluctantly agreed to serve as a consultant for S.H.I.E.L.D. where he used his position to upgrade their technology while he began a relationship with Pepper Potts. With the world yet again being threatened, Stark joined the Avengers and helped defeat the Chitauri and Loki. Due to the battle, he suffered from post-traumatic stress disorder, leading him to create the Iron Legion to safeguard the world and help him retire. The 2012 "Mandarin" terrorist attacks forced Stark to come out of retirement to protect his country, inadvertently putting his loved ones at risk and leaving him defenseless when his home was destroyed. Stark continued his mission, finding Aldrich Killian as the mastermind of the attacks. Eventually, Stark defeated Killian, almost losing Pepper Potts in the process. In the wake of the battle, Stark destroyed all of his armors with the Clean Slate Protocol. However, when the Avengers were officially demobilized due to the War on HYDRA, Stark built more armors and resumed his role as Iron Man, aiding them in the capture of Wolfgang von Strucker and acquiring Loki's Scepter. Once the threat of HYDRA had been ended, at last, Stark, influenced by Wanda Maximoff's mind games, built Ultron with the help of Bruce Banner as a new peacekeeping A.I. to protect the world and allow the Avengers to retire. However, Ultron believed that humanity threatened the world and thus, according to his program, decided to extinguish humanity. Through the work of the Avengers, Ultron was defeated, however not without massive civilian cost and many lives being lost. After the Ultron Offensive, Stark retired from active duty, still haunted by his role in the chaos the A.I. created. The guilt of creating Ultron and causing so much destruction and loss of life eventually convinced Stark to support the Sokovia Accords. Stark was forced to lead a manhunt for his ally Captain America when he began protecting the fugitive Winter Soldier, igniting the Avengers Civil War. The end result left the Avengers in complete disarray, especially after Stark learned of the Winter Soldier's role in his parent's deaths. Stark returned to New York to become a mentor to Spider-Man and to guide him in order to make him a better hero than he ever was, also becoming engaged with Potts in the process. In 2018, when Thanos and the Black Order invaded Earth in their conquest to acquire the six Infinity Stones, Stark, Doctor Strange, and Spider-Man convened to battle Thanos on Titan with the help of the Guardians of the Galaxy. When Stark was held at Thanos' mercy, Doctor Strange surrendered the Time Stone for Stark's life. After the Snap, Stark and Nebula remained the sole survivors on Titan. Stark and Nebula used the Benatar to escape Titan, but were stranded in space as the ship was damaged. They were rescued by Captain Marvel, who brought them back to Earth. In the five years after the Snap, Stark chose to retire from being Iron Man, marrying Potts and having a daughter, Morgan Stark. When Stark discovered the key to travel through time, he rejoined the Avengers to undo the Snap, traveling back in time to retrieve the Scepter and then to regain the Tesseract. During the Battle of Earth, Stark heroically sacrificed himself to eliminate Thanos and his armies, who traveled through time to collect the Infinity Stones, saving the universe from decimation, and leaving behind a legacy as one of Earth's most revered superheroes. What He Did Tony did several things in his life. His main one is being the super-hero known as Iron Man. Other than saving the world from crimes and evil, Tony has a very famous and well known occupation as his normal self. Tony is famous for his industrial work, and as an Industrial Business man and Entrepreneur. * Iron Man: As Iron Man, Tony is known as a famous and powerful super-hero. * Industrial Businessman & Entrepreneur: Tony's main occupation is being an industrial business man and entrepreneur. * Weapons Supplier: Tony was formerly the main weapons supplier to the United States Military. He would supply them with powerful weapons and advanced technology. An example of which was the Jericho Missile. However he quit being a weapons supplier following the severe heart injury he had in Iron Man. Early Life Anthony Stark was born on Friday, May 29, 1970, in Manhattan, New York City, to Howard and Maria Stark. Tony had become good friends with Edwin Jarvis, the butler of Stark's family, who watched over Tony throughout all of his childhood.1 Tony's early life was often dominated by the absence of his own father who he would later describe as both 'cold' and 'calculating'. Growing up, Tony had issues with his father, who Tony has said never told his son that he loved him, or even that he liked him. Since Tony was so young, Howard never was able to tell him his plans for him. In December 1991, when Stark was just twenty-one, Howard and Maria prepared to go away for a few days and leave him alone, although his father remained skeptical about how responsible Tony would be while they were gone. Sadly, they died in a car crash in Long Island, leading Stark to become driven in grief for their deaths. For a few months, Obadiah Stane took over as interim CEO of Stark Industries until Tony officially assumed the role shortly after. Sometime later, Tony's long-serving family butler, Edwin Jarvis, also died. Category:Iron Man (Movie Flim) Category:Iron Man 2 (Movie Flim) Category:Avengers (Movie Flim) Category:Iron Man 3 (Movie Flim) Category:Avengers: Endgame (Movie Flim) Category:Avengers: Infinity War (Movie Flim) Category:Avengers: Age Of Ultron (Movie Flim) Category:Captain America: Civil War (Movie Flim) Category:Tony Stark Category:Male Category:Male Movie Characters Category:Dead Characters Category:Deceased Category:People